Commercial sinks, dishwashers, ice machines, and like apparatus in restaurants, commercial kitchens, and like facilities often have drain pipes that are not physically connected to drainage lines and systems of the facility. For instance, some drain pipes of apparatus may be required to terminate a spaced distance above a floor drain thereby providing a required air gap between the drain pipe or pipes of the apparatus and the floor drain. The free flow of waste water through the gap between the end of the drain pipe or pipes of the apparatus and the floor drain can result in splash capable of creating a slippery, unsafe and potentially unsanitary floor surface.